A Collection of Oneshots
by LongHardRoadOuttaHell
Summary: A collection of my oneshots including You Don't Have to Be Alone No More and Last Kiss previously published . Rated M to be safe. Mostly Troyella, but occasionally other characters/couples.
1. You Don't Have to Be Alone No More

"Mom, are you home

**Okay, this has been playing around in my head for a day or two now so I decided to write it. Troyella OneShot using To The Moon and Back by Savage Garden. Enjoy.**

"Mom, are you home?" Seventeen year old Gabriella Montez called out into her quiet house. She knew by the fact that her Mom's car wasn't in the driveway and the eerie silence of the house that her Mom was at work again, but she felt the need to call out anyway. Sighing Gabriella walked upstairs, kicking off her shoes as she walked through her bedroom door and dumping her satchel on the floor. Another night alone, in a new house, in a new neighbourhood, in a new town, where she didn't know anyone. That didn't sound like Gabriella's idea of a fun Monday night, but it was the life she was used to. Ever since her Dad had walked out on her Mom when she announced her pregnancy because he wasn't "ready" to be a father Gabriella's Mom had spent majority of her life at work. Just a week ago Maria Montez had uprooted her and Gabriella's life from their home in San Diego and moved them to Albuquerque, New Mexico and since then Gabriella's life had become very miserable. In San Diego she had her best friend Amy and the lady who had raised her since she was a baby, her nanny Jackie.

_She's taking her time making up the reasons_

_To justify all the hurt inside_

_Guess she knows from the smiles_

_And the look in their eyes_

_Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one_

Gabriella was having a hard time being the new girl at school and it had only been her first day today. She had never been popular at her old school, but East High seemed to have too many cliques for Gabriella to understand and she wasn't sure who she was allowed to talk to and so she'd given up trying to make friends. She had sat next to a girl called Sharpay Evans in homeroom that morning, but Gabriella quickly learnt that was a huge mistake. Sharpay was the gossip queen at East High and after Gabriella had given her an edited version of her life story Sharpay had told everyone the details. By the time lunchtime came around Gabriella's history had gotten around the school and everyone had whispered as she walked past them in the halls.

"Her Dad left before she was even born. She's never even met him. I bet he has a whole new family by now."

"Her Mom works at the hospital. I heard she's never home."

"I bet she blames Gabriella for her husband leaving."

"Did you know she was raised by a Nanny?"

"That's probably why she never talks to anyone, thinks she's too good for us who were raised by real parents."

That last comment had made Gabriella tear up and run for the bathrooms, not noticing one person in the crowd showing concern for her.

_They're saying_

_Mama never loved her much_

_And daddy never keeps in touch_

_That's why she shies away from human affection_

_But somewhere in a private place_

_She packs her bags for outer space_

_And now she's waiting for_

_The right kind of pilot to come_

_(and she'll say to him)_

If Gabriella had of noticed the blue eyed boy in the crowd she would've seen his face turn into a frown as his friends laughed at her, and the way that he had scolded them for succumbing to Sharpay's rumors. She would've also noticed the same boy standing in the yard next door as she walked home from school, and she would've noticed the way he waved out to her, his face falling as she didn't notice him, too determined to get home to notice anything around her.

_She's saying_

_I would fly you to the moon and back_

_If you'll be, if you'll be my baby_

_Got a ticket for a world where we belong_

_So, would you be my baby?_

Gabriella walked back downstairs, trying to get the thoughts of her day at school out of her head as she went out into her backyard, walking slowly around the pool, not noticing the boy in the yard of the house next to hers.

"Gabriella?" A voice calling out her name startled Gabriella and she slipped into the pool. As she kicked her way back to the water's surface she saw a tall, tanned boy jump over the fence, landing in her yard before he rushed over to the poolside, offering her a hand out of the pool. Gabriella took it and she was surprised when the mystery boy pulled her easily out of the water.

"Are you alright?" He asked as she caught her breath. She nodded, looking up at the boy for the first time and finding herself lost in his piercing eyes. "I'm sorry for startling you. It's just I saw you at school today, and I didn't know you were my new neighbour."

"School?" Gabriella choked out. "I have to go." She took off, running through her backdoor which she slammed behind her. If he was from her school he had to think she was a snobby new kid who blamed her for her parents marriage failing.

_She can't remember a time_

_When she felt needed_

_If love was red then she was color-blind_

_All her friends they've been trialed for treason_

_And crimes that were never defined_

If there was one thing that Gabriella was good at doing it was not trusting people. Throughout her childhood her Mother had made promise after promise to her, and she had never filled any of them. Her Mom had also promised that this move would be a fresh start for them, and she'd love it here, but she'd also lied about that one. Gabriella assumed that the neighbour boy was the same as Sharpay had been, he'd wait until she told him something worth gossiping about, and then he'd break the trust, telling everyone and anyone about her life.

The sound of the doorbell brought Gabriella out of her thoughts and she wandered to the front door, wondering who it was. She opened the door to reveal a pair of bright blue eyes.

"I'm Troy Bolton." He said, holding his hand out for her to shake. Gabriella only glared at him.

"If you're here to make fun about what Sharpay said about me at school then I don't want to hear it, really." Gabriella spat out, turning and pushing the door closed behind her. But Troy had his foot in the way and as she walked towards the stairs he followed her into the house, quietly closing the door behind her.

"I heard what everyone was saying at school today, but I wasn't one of them. I would've followed you into the bathroom to check if you were okay, but I think that would've probably gotten me in a lot of trouble." Troy joked. Gabriella looked up at him and her face instantly softened.

"Probably." She said with a small giggle that make Troy smile.

"Why don't you go get out of your wet clothes and then we can go for a walk or something? Get to know each other?" Troy suggested.

"Okay…" Gabriella agreed slowly, turning to go up the rest of the steps as Troy stood at the bottom and watched her, the thoughts going through his head were all of how he could get this beautiful stranger to trust him.

_But she's saying_

_Love is like a barren place_

_And reaching out for human faith_

_Is like a journey I just don't have a map for_

_So baby gonna take a dive and_

_push the shift to overdrive_

_Send a signal that she's hanging all her hopes on_

_the stars_

Troy and Gabriella lay in the park together on their backs, looking up at the stars.

"Don't you just love this view, Brie?" Troy asked softly, turning on his side to look at Gabriella. Her heart skipped at beat at the nickname, her best friend Amy was the only one who ever knew her well enough to call her by something other than Gabriella.

"I do." Gabriella whispered, looking into Troy's eyes. He smiled at her and reached out to push a curl off her face.

"You're so pretty." Troy whispered, his fingers caressing Gabriella's cheek gently as they stared into each others eyes.

"Troy." Gabriella started, but Troy cut her off.

"Please Brie, let me prove to you that I'm different. Please trust me." He begged as their lips drew closer.

_(What a pleasant dream) just saying_

_I would fly you to the moon and back_

_If you'll be, if you'll be my baby_

_Got a ticket for a world where we belong_

_So, would you be my baby?_

Their lips met in a sweet kiss, which lasted a few seconds before Troy pulled away. His face breaking out into a smile instantly. Gabriella couldn't help but let a matching smile appear on her face.

_Mama never loved her much_

_And daddy never keeps in touch_

_That's why she shies away from human affection_

_But somewhere in a private place_

_She packs her bags for outer space_

_And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot_

_To come (and she'll say to him)_

"Come on, it's getting cold. Let's get you home." Troy suggested standing up and pulling Gabriella after him. He kept their fingers linked as they started the slow walk home, neither wanting to return to their empty houses and the feeling of loneliness they knew would inhabit them. When they reached Gabriella's front door and she noticed her Mom wasn't home she decided to be bold and ask Troy inside. Troy lent down and kissed her gently once more.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked as he lent his forehead on her own.

"Do you want to come inside? My Mom won't be home for hours and I don't feel like being alone anymore." Gabriella confessed, her eyes filling with tears which Troy brushed away gently.

_She's saying_

_I would fly you to the moon and back_

_If you'll be, if you'll be my baby_

_Got a ticket for a world where we belong_

_So, would you be my baby?_

"You don't have to be alone anymore, Brie." Troy whispered gently as he hugged her. "Neither of us do."

**So there is it, my very first oneshot. How'd ya like it? Don't forget to review!!**


	2. So I Can See My Baby

**So here's a little oneshot I came up with when listening to one of my all time favourite songs Last Kiss by Pearl Jam. I hope you enjoy!**

_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world. _

Troy Bolton stood in the pouring rain, looking down at the cold chunk of marble in front of him. His eyes gazed over the words, wondering how those few words were meant to sum up the wonderful girl who had taken his heart.

Gabriella Anne Montez

12.06.89 – 02.01.2007

Beloved daughter, girlfriend and friend.

Gone but never forgotten.

"Gone but never forgotten." Troy muttered to himself as he read the words, memories of that last night with her flashed through his head.

_We were out on a date in my daddy's car  
We hadn't driven very far _

"Troy can we go to the park?" Gabriella had asked him as they were leaving the house.

"Baby, it's raining." Troy had pointed out. Gabriella had turned to Troy and stuck out her bottom lip a little batting her eyelashes at her boyfriend. "Cute Montez."

"Does that mean we can go to the park?" Gabriella asked as she hopped into the car and Troy went to close the passenger door.

"Of course we can." Troy had said as he leant down to place a small kiss upon her lips. "Anything you want."

_  
There in the road, up straight ahead  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead _

"Troy, watch out!" Gabriella had screamed, clutching on Troy's arm, her nails drawing blood as they pierced his skin.

_  
I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right  
I'll never forget the sound that night _

An ear piercing scream had filled the air, followed by the sound of the tires screeching along the wet road as Troy had swerved to miss the car. But the wet road had caused the car to spin, around and around and around until it collided with a fence of the other side of the road.

_  
The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass  
The painful scream that I heard last. _

Another scream filled the air as the windows of the car smashed in and the metal of the car bent with the collision.

_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world. _

Troy let a tear fall down his cheek as he heard the scream replay in his head, but it wasn't the worst sound he'd ever heard. At Gabriella's funeral the sound of sadness outdid the screaming by far. Gabriella was such a happy person, and she had hated for people to be upset, always doing her best to help her friends and family cheer up. But that day she couldn't help, and the tears and sobs were all for her.

_When I woke up, the rain was pourin' down  
There were people standing all around _

"Don't move, son." A voice said. "Just stay still. We've called an ambulance."

_  
Something warm rollin' through my eyes  
But somehow I found my baby that night _

Something warm was rolling down Troy's face, but he reached out blindly for his girlfriend, pulling her body through the wreckage to his body.

_  
I lifted her head, she looked at me and said  
"Hold me darling just a little while." _

"Don't let go, Troy." She whispered gently and Troy had felt himself comply, clinging tighter to her body.

_  
I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss  
I found the love that I knew I would miss _

"I love you, baby girl." Troy had whispered in her ear and Gabriella had moved her head slightly so their lips could meet in a short kiss.

"I love you too, wildcat." She had whispered as their lips drew apart and her eyes stayed shut.

_  
But now she's gone, even though I hold her tight  
I lost my love, my life that night.  
_

"Can you tell me your name?" A voice had said and Troy looked up from Gabriella and noticed a paramedic standing next to him.

"Troy. Troy Bolton." He had stuttered out.

"Troy, I'm going to lift you out of the car now. We need to take you to hospital."

"No. I can't. I have to stay with Gabriella." Troy had sobbed, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around his girlfriend's limp body.

"Son. She's gone."

_  
Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.  
Oooh ooooh._

Troy knelt down next to the marble headstone and tried to think back to the last time he'd been to visit her. It was before he'd started partying, before he started staying out all night with random girls, trying to find someone to fill the gap n his heart.

"Hey baby girl. I just came to tell you I did it. I graduated from college today, baby. I turned my life around so I can see you again some day. I hope I've made you proud." Troy sobbed, tears flooding down his cheeks and soaking his t-shirt. He gripped the photo he was holding in his hand.

"The gang's doing great, babe. We've all finished college, and Sharpay and Zeke are getting married in six months. Taylor and Chad have been married two years now. I brought something to show you. It's a photo of their daughter. She was born yesterday. They named her after you, baby girl. Gabriella Taylor Danforth. And I'm her godfather." Troy placed the photo from his hand against the marble.

"She's beautiful baby." He whispered.

Troy sat at the graveside until it got dark before he stood up and brushed off his pants.

"I have to go now, babe. I'm having dinner with the gang. We all miss you, but we'll see you again one day. I love you." Troy kissed his finger and pressed it to the cold marble, feeling another set of tears stream down his face.

"Forever and always." He whispered as he walked away.

**So there it is. Please review!**


	3. Universally Speaking

A/N: The song is Universally Speaking – Red Hot Chili Peppers, and the coupling is TroyxOC, mainly because I couldn't see him

**A/N: The song is Universally Speaking – Red Hot Chili Peppers, and the coupling is TroyxOC, mainly because I couldn't see him having this kind of relationship with Gabriella, and because I couldn't bring myself to write a Troypay. I'm not sure if I like this but nobody's online to run it by, so I hope it's okay. It's kinda dark, kinda confusing, but I think it fits the song really well. I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

_I saw your face _

_Elegant and tired _

_Cut up from the chase _

_Still I so admired _

_Bloodshot your smile _

_Delicate and wild _

_Give me she-wolf style _

_Rip right through me _

Troy heard her footsteps coming up the stairs to his small, dingy apartment, but he made no move to open the door, instead he stood, half sitting on the edge of the dining room table, waiting for her. As the door opened Troy focused his eyes, watching as the petite blonde entered. Her hair was down and messy, her face was hard and worldly, her eyes still slightly bloodshot from her earlier activities and Troy's eyes linger on the scar that ran just above her top lip, only one of many on her branded face. As she walked towards him Troy's eyes traveled down to take in her clothes that covered her tiny frame. She was wearing a faded Led Zeppelin t-shirt with a small rip across one shoulder, the t-shirt barely covered her stomach, allowing a small slither of skin to show between the hem and the waistband of her faded blue-denim jeans.

_Silveretta the jets of a lifetime_

_Go and get her I've got her on my mind _

_Nothing better the feeling is so fine _

_Simply put I saw your love stream flow _

As Laura got within Troy's reach he grabbed her wrists and pulled her body closer to his, quickly moving her t-shirt up her body and over her head, seeing that like normal she hadn't bothered to wear a bra, but Troy wasn't interested in her breasts. He quickly moved his hands to unbutton her jeans and slide them off her slender hips and to the floor to join her t-shirt. Laura was copying Troy's actions, slipping off his white t-shirt and his own equally faded jeans until they were both standing in Troy's living room completely naked.

_Come on baby cause there's no name for _

_Give it up and I got what I came for _

_Universally speaking _

_I take it back and you make me nervous _

_Nothing better than love and service _

_Universally speaking, _

_I win in the long run _

Troy quickly lent down and connected their lips, thrusting his tongue into Laura's mouth as he started to step back, pulling Laura after him as he made his way to his bedroom. The pair continued to kiss feverishly until Laura's legs hit the edge of the bed and she fell backwards, landing with a soft thud. Laura moved up the bed so her head was resting on the worn pillow and her body was ready for Troy. Troy grabbed a condom from the drawer next to his bed as slipped it on before he climbed onto the bed on top of Laura's waiting body. Not waiting to see if Laura was ready Troy plunged himself into her waiting body, entering her fully in one swift motion. There was no touching of each other's bodies as they started to rhythmically move together, both eager to get their release they so desperately were seeking. Troy continued to plunge himself deeply into Laura, grunting as his pleasure built.

_I saw your crime _

_Dying to get high _

_Two of a kind _

_Beats all hands tonight _

Laura was raising her hips to meet Troy's thrusts, eager to get her release and her reward. She had started out paying Troy for her habit, actual cold hard cash, but then she lost her job and she became in big debt to him, relying on her habit even more to get her through the day. They eventually came to an agreement, Troy would clear her debt, and continue to supply her, if she would fuck him in return. Their agreement had stood for almost a year now, with Laura turning up at all hours of the day or night to fuck Troy, and he let her have a constant supply of heroin to allow her to live through another day.

_Silveretta the jets of a lifetime_

_Go and get her I've got her on my mind _

_Nothing better the feeling is so fine _

_Simply put I saw your love stream flow _

Troy wasn't even aware of th girl underneath him, this was merely a release for him, a way to get pleasure, and he quite frankly couldn't care less who was giving it to him. Laura was just a regular because she needed something that he could give her, and in return she was willing to meet his needs. Knowing that they were using each other only made the other feel better, because they were able to pay little attention to each other during their ordeals.

_Come on baby cause there's no name for _

_Give it up and I got what I came for _

_Universally speaking _

_I take it back and you make me nervous _

_Nothing better than love and service _

_Universally speaking, _

_I win in the long run _

Troy felt himself about to release, not having paid any attention to his body's movements, or those of the girl underneath him over the last twenty minutes. It was purely a natural thing for him to do and the release at the end was all he wanted, the feeling of being so full of every good feeling known to man for those few seconds, before he was forced to come back down to the harsh reality that was his life. As he filled the condom with his seed Laura was coming off her own high, but not the kind she was seeking. Troy slipped himself out of her, getting off the bed and walking across the room to retrieve her goods, dropping the condom in the wastebasket next to his bed as he passed by. Troy walked out to the living room where Laura was slipping back into her t-shirt, her jeans already back on her body. She wordlessly took the small bag of heroin and left the apartment, neither having bothered to speak one word to the other throughout the half hour she had been in his presence. Troy got dressed again and settled himself down on the couch, flipping on the tv to pass the time until his next customer came over and he got another release in exchange for their own high.

_Silveretta the jets of a lifetime _

_Go and get her I've got her on my mind _

_Nothing better the feeling is so fine _

_Simply put I saw your love stream flow _


	4. Ten Reasons

Okay, this is kinda random, but I need to write, and I'm hanging out with my friends, so I didn't want to work on either of my

**Okay, this is kinda random, but I need to write, and I'm hanging out with my friends, so I didn't want to work on either of my stories so I decided to do a oneshot. Thanks to M for helping me with the reasons, and to the boys for providing me for the scary movie which just scared the shit out of me and didn't help my writing at all. Don't forget to review!**

**This is a M rated Troyella.**

Troy Bolton was in love with a petite, dark haired girl named Gabriella Montez, and was having an affair with her until two days ago when she insisted they stopped seeing each other because it wasn't fair on Troy's fiancé, the blonde drama-queen that was Sharpay Evans. Troy and Sharpay had been forced into a relationship three years earlier when their parents decided it was the best thing for the young pair, since the Bolton and Evans families were the richest in Albuquerque. Sharpay had loved the idea, having had a crush on Troy for a while, but Troy didn't want to be tied down, especially to someone like Sharpay who had no real care for other people's wellbeing.

Gabriella had broken off their affair two days previously, when Sharpay had demanded that her and Troy needed to start planning their wedding. Troy was heading to Gabriella's apartment to beg her to take him back, having done the one thing he knew Gabriella had wanted him to do since the day they started their affair, almost two years earlier, end things with Sharpay.

Troy reached the door to Gabriella's apartment and he took a deep breath as he knocked on the wood, waiting for what seemed like hours before Gabriella's familiar face appeared, her smile faltering as she took in Troy's appearance.

"Troy?" She asked quietly, knowing she wanted to wrap her arms around him and never let go.

"Gabriella, can I come inside. Please." Troy begged, running his hands through his messy, dark blonde hair.

Gabriella stepped aside and let Troy enter the small apartment where he settled himself down on her worn black leather couch and gestured for her to sit next to him.

"Gabriella, Gabi. I broke up with Sharpay today." Troy said, wringing his hands as he spoke, not daring to look up at Gabriella.

"What? Why?" Gabriella exclaimed.

"She's not who I want to be with Gabi. You know that."

"But Troy, your family wants you to be with her."

"Well I don't want her. She's superficial and she only wants me when it suits her." Troy said angrily.

"Troy, we can't be together. Your family will never allow it. In their eyes we're from two different worlds." Gabriella said sadly, knowing the Bolton family wouldn't want their oldest son to marry someone from a lower class family.

"I don't give a shit what they want." Troy stood up in a huff. "You want to know why I want, no _need_ you, and not that blonde Barbie?"

Gabriella nodded slowly, wanting to hear his argument before she made her decision to get back together or not.

"Okay, I made this list last night." Troy confessed, pulling out a piece of paper from his jeans pocket. "Ten more reasons why I need somebody new, just like you." He read.

Gabriella giggled at the line she recognized from one of her favourite songs Can't Stop – Red Hot Chili Peppers.

"There's my first reason, Gabi. The way you giggle. It's the sweetest sound I've ever heard. Do you remember the day that it rained when we were at the park?" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded, a smile covering her face. "That was the first time I realized how much I loved your giggle."

"_Gabi, it's starting to rain." Troy whined as Gabriella ran ahead of him towards the playground._

"_Good, that means there'll be no little kids to steal the swings!" Gabriella laughed as she turned around to face Troy. "Come on!" She urged, turning back towards the playground and slowing her pace down to a jog until she reached her destination, climbing onto one of the swings in the centre of the park and pumping her legs to get her moving._

_Troy laughed at her childish antics and he settled himself down onto the swing next ot Gabriella's, pumping his legs too, until he was at the same height as Gabriella._

"_Doesn't it feel like you're flying?" Gabriella asked, her voice barely audible over the sound of the wind and rain._

"_It does." Troy agreed, stopping his legs so he wasn't swinging quite so high anymore. When he was at a more reasonable height he jumped off the swing, landing in the soft sand around the swings. He landed on his two feet and then fell to the ground, laughing at Gabriella still swinging above him._

"_Jump, baby." He laughed, raising his voice so she could hear him. _

_Troy watched as Gabriella slowed down her swinging until she was going at the ride speed to jump off safely._

_Gabriela flew through the air and landed on her feet just in front of Troy who wrapped his arms around Gabriella's legs and pulled her to land on top of him, their lips connecting in a sweet kiss as they lay tangled together._

"_I love the rain." Gabriella said with a giggle as they broke apart._

"_And why's that?" Troy asked, playing with one of her curls._

"_It makes me feel like a little kid again." Gabriella confessed. "It makes me want to jump in a puddle or something."_

_Gabriella continued to giggle as Troy started to place hot, open mouth kisses along her wet skin._

"_Let's go do it." Troy mumbled against her skin, the vibrations causing Gabriella to giggle gently again._

"_Do what?" Gabriella breathed._

"_Go and jump in a puddle." Troy said, pulling away from Gabriella and untangling their bodies, helping her to her feet before they ran off in search of puddles to jump in, with Gabriella giggling the whole time._

"That was a fun day." Gabriella said as she remembered how wet they'd got playing in the rain.

"It was. And it made me realise just one of the many things I love about you."

"Carry on." Gabriella smiled.

"The next reason. The way you sleep." Troy looked up shyly at Gabriella, noting her puzzled expression.

"You look like an angel when you sleep Gabi. You look so peaceful and pure, even if we've just spent the last few hours having sex and you're covered in sweat and love bites, you look adorable."

Gabriella blushed. "So you watch me when I'm sleeping, huh Bolton?" She teased gently.

"I can't help myself." Troy whispered, sitting back on the couch next to Gabriella and taking one of her hands in his.

_Troy looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. Her dark curls were messy and matted from sweat, and her cheeks were red from their recently finished antics. Her lips were curled into a smile, even though she was asleep, and her skin was covered in beads of sweat.  
Troy ran his finger through the curls on the side of her face, pushing them back to reveal the skin of her neck, littered with fresh red marks in the moment of passion. Troy brushed his lips against the skin, feeling it slightly raised against his lips. Troy looked down further, her bare chest barely covered by the sheet covering them and Troy gulped as he made out her nipples visible through the light material over them. Gabriella's right arm was thrown back, her hand curled up into a fist, her dark skin contrasting against the white of the sheet she lay on._

_Troy reached up and covered her fist with his hand, feeling her hand open up and lacing instinctively with Troy's. Troy gently pulled on their hands that were laced together and Gabriella turned onto her side, her hand releasing Troy's as it came to rest on his bare, toned stomach, her fingers gently caressing his skin, even though she was still asleep. Troy noticed the movement had pulled the sheet completely off the top half of Gabriella's body and he couldn't help but reach out and cup the breast in his callused hand, causing Gabriella to moan gently and lift one of her legs to drape across both of Troy's, pressing her naked lower body against his side._

"So that's why I woke up to you starting round three!" Gabriella laughed. "Cause you were perving at me when I was sleeping."

"You look so perfect though! I couldn't help myself." Troy defended himself.

"You're forgiven." Gabriella said with a grin. "Reason three?"

"The way you get scared when we watch horror movies." Troy said with a teasing grin.

Gabriella blushed as she thought back to all the times she and Troy had watched a horror movie and Gabriella had ended up on Troy's lap with her head buried in his shoulder, scared out of her wits.

"Remember The Hills Have Eyes?" He teased and Gabriella blushed even more.

_Troy had pleaded with Gabriella to watch the newly released movie The Hills Have Eyes, knowing full well she'd end up in his lap, too scared to watch anymore._

"_Don't pout, babe." Troy coaxed, wrapping his arm around Gabriella's shoulder pulling her closer to him on the couch. "I'll save you?"_

"_You better." Gabriella pouted, settling her head into Troy's shoulder as the movie started._

_Within twenty minutes Gabriella was clutching fearfully at Troy's hand, squeezing so hard Troy thought she might break it at any second._

_Within forty minutes Gabriella had a pillow clutched to her chest as she closed her eyes at every scary part._

_An hour into the movie and Gabriella was curled up in Troy's arms, her face buried deep into his chest as she had refused to watch any more of the movie, and Troy had refused to turn it off, preferring to be the hero and cuddle Gabriella as he finished watching the movie._

_Every time a scream emitted from the television set Gabriella whimpered into Troy's t-shirt, clutching more of into her small hand._

_When the movie was finished Troy released one of his hands from her grip and turned off the television with the remote and turned on the small lamp next to him._

"_Babe. It's over." Troy said gently as he wrapped his arms back around Gabriella and tried to prize her hands off his t-shirt._

"_I hate you." Came the muffled voice of Gabriella._

"_No you don't. You love that I was here to save you otherwise you would've left the room and not be clutching to me." Troy reasoned._

"_Well I hate mutants then!" Gabriella shot back, letting go of Troy's shirt to wrap her small arms around Troy's neck._

"I love being your knight in shining armor." Troy laughed gently, bringing Gabriella's hand up to his own to kiss it gently.

"I love being the damsel in distress." Gabriella replied.

"Glad to hear. You want reason number four?" Gabriella nodded eagerly and Troy laughed at her.

"Okay, reason number four. The way you dance when you think nobody is watching you." Gabriella looked shocked.

"When did you see me dancing?"

"One of the nights I stayed over, you were making breakfast and I came in to say good morning."

_Troy sleepily walked out of Gabriella's bedroom, following the sound of her sweet voice to the kitchen where she was standing in front of the stove, stirring something in a saucepan as she swayed her hips from side to side, singing along with the iPod that was plugged in her ears._

_Troy stood at the doorway, watching as Gabriella danced in front of the stove, using the wooden spoon as a microphone as she sung along to her music._

_Gabriella started to sing Thriller by Michael Jackson and started doing the dance movies, causing Troy to chuckle to himself._

_Gabriella turned around as if she had heard him and Troy ducked out of view, waiting until he heard her start to sing again before he peaked back around the corner, watching as she continued dancing, getting out plates and mugs, making each of them a coffee and dishing up scrambled eggs on toast for breakfast. _

_Troy quickly turned back to head to the bedroom, not wanting Gabriella to catch him out._

"So I did hear you laugh!" Gabriella exclaimed, swatting at him with her hand. "I thought I was going crazy!"

"Can you teach me the thriller dance?" Troy teased and Gabriella lunged at him, tickling his sides as she straddled his lap, making Troy plead for forgiveness.

Gabriella finally stopped the tickling, but didn't move from her place on Troy's lap.

"So what are the other reasons?" Gabriella asked softly, her dark brown orbs connecting with Troy's bright blue ones.

"Well, next on the list is the way you kiss me." Troy whispered huskily, reaching his lips up to meet with Gabriella's in a passionate kiss. The pair quickly got into a heated kiss and Troy ran his bottom lip along Gabriella's, begging for entrance which she granted him. Their tongues danced together, causing havoc on their bodies as Gabriella moved her arms from around Troy's neck and moved them down his chest to his stomach where she slipped them under his shirt and started to ran her hand firmly along his lower stomach, feeling each of his muscles under her hands.

Troy broke his mouth away from Gabriella's, lowering it instead to her left ear where he nibbled and sucked.

"This is the next reason." He whispered, biting gently on her ear lobe. "The way you touch me."

Gabriella let out a soft cry as she worked Tory's shirt up his body and over his head, discarding it on the floor before she pushed him flat onto his back and then sat up, slipping off her own t-shirt and reaching around to unclip her bra, letting it slide off her shoulders and down her arms, revealing slowly to Troy her breasts.

Troy's hands immediately went up to caress Gabriella's now free breasts, causing her to moan out loud as she slipped her own hand down to rub against the hardening bulge in Troy's pants.

"God, Gabi." Troy groaned. "This is reason number, whatever I'm up to. The way you tease me. Fuck!" Troy felt his hardness be released and a small hand work up and down it as he closed his eyes quickly as pleasure overtook him.

Troy's pants quickly came off his body, followed by Gabriella's skirt and both of their underwear, leaving them naked and panting on the couch, Troy hovering above Gabriella.

Gabriella wrapped her legs around Troy's waist, drawing him down until he entered her in one swift movement, causing the pair to cry out at the feeling.

"Oh god." Gabriella cried out as Troy started pumping harder and faster into her. "Please, Troy." She begged.

Troy lent his body closer to Gabriella's, starting to suck on the sensitive spot on her neck as he continued to pump into her body.

"The way you make love to me." Troy panted in Gabriella's ear as the pair quickly became engulfed by their passion until they were both at the edge.

"Faster, Troy. Please." Gabriella begged, raising her hips quicker to meet Troy's thrusts, feeling her climax approaching. Troy complied, feeling the walls of his lover tighten around him as she cried out.

"Troy! Oh, Troy!"

Troy felt his own release as he spilt his seed into Gabriella, groaning as he was filled with the familiar feeling that came with the release.

Troy lifted himself off Gabriella slightly, smiling down at her.

"Reason number 9. The way you scream my name." He said as he kissed her gently.

"I love you Troy." Gabriella panted, trying to get her breath back between kisses.

"I love you too, Gabi." Troy replied, slipping out of her body and laying down next to her, and pulling her body against his own, his fingers slipping through her curls as they regained their composure.

"What's reason ten?" Gabriella asked after their breathing returned to normal and they lay, just caressing one another lovingly.

"The way you love me." Troy confessed, meeting Gabriella's gaze as a smile crossed over her face. "Gabi, can we be together, please? Properly this time. You're all I've ever wanted and needed."

Gabriella nodded her response, giggling as Troy hugged her tightly.

"And that brings us back to reason number one." Troy laughed, kissing Gabriella once more.


End file.
